


Little Lost Light

by Paupao



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, KH3 spoilers, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reader-Insert, hope you enjoy it anyway, idk i guess, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paupao/pseuds/Paupao
Summary: This is my first fanfic I have written for years.It's probably too slow for most people, or even too detailed.It's not for everyone, but hey can't please everyone!I'm still debating if I'm going to continue this, enjoy!!
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have written for years.  
> It's probably too slow for most people, or even too detailed.  
> It's not for everyone, but hey can't please everyone!
> 
> I'm still debating if I'm going to continue this, enjoy!!

This was the Keyblade Graveyard, you could only explain it as a barren wasteland, devoid of all signs of life, small gusts of wind dancing about picking up small particles of dust and rock around you. Varies sized rock formations were scattered about, some small and looking sorry for themselves, some looking proud and tall, towering over you, mocking you. And there were some just even height to you, if not a few inches taller. You looked up to the sky, hoping to see the sun glaring back down at you, but you didn't. Spires of rock that stood tall like skyscrapers stared back down at you, blocking out the sun looming over you keeping you trapped in their shadows.  
You lowered your head to look down at your weapon in your hand, you adored it. Not only was it a special gift made by someone you had trained under to learn the magic arts, it was the main source of your power, fixing your eyes ahead of you, you gripped your magical staff in your hands firmly as you proceeded to step forward deeper into the Keyblade Graveyard, your wavy, shoulder length hair gracefully dancing about in the wind as it gentle caressing your hair with it's invisible fingers, you smiled as you proceeded on. You were determined to find your friends, even if you couldn't provide help with combat you knew you could at least help provide healing or defensive support to them. Or you hoped. You weren't very confident in your magical abilities, but you sure as hell was going to try anyway.

What seemed like aeons of walking through the barren wasteland called the Keyblade Graveyard, you stopped dead in your tracks. You squint your eyes to try to make out what was a few feet in front of you, barely able to make out the figure in the distance. "Is that another person..?" You thought to yourself, they seemed still. "It couldn't be.. Could it?" You questioned yourself, you weren't entirely sure if you were just exhausted from walking for so long and just seeing things, things you just wanted to see. You shook your head and looked down at your weapon in your hand, ".. Maybe they're hurt and they need my help." Your desire to help someone who could possibly be hurt override your doubts. You started running towards what seemed like a figure in black in the distance. "Are you hurt?!" You shouted out towards them in concern trying to catch their attention, "Do you need healing?! I'm a mage-" You were cut off and brought to a stop in your tracks as you came to realise you weren’t seeing things, but it was in fact another person. "I'm a mage, I can heal you, please if you need help-" You cut yourself off mid sentence as the figure, turned towards you slowly, a keyblade gripped tightly in hand, hanging down by his sides. In front of you stood a masked figure his mask adored with a silver metal that sat at the lower base of his head head cupping around that you assumed where his chin would of been, the rest of his mask seemed to be made of a black glass or what you assumed what his mask was made of, their outfit tightly hugly his body, showing off his toned body and muscles that lay bare but hidden underneath. His outfit was black, dyed with red at the sleeves and pants, bright red lines laced around his chest, a red belt, buckled together holding a half skirt torn or ripped, wrapped around his waist. Your eyes scanning his being, taking in every inch of him before your snapped your eyes back up to meet his mask quickly realising what it was you were doing. "Hmph." You heard him scoff at you, raising his keyblade up from his side towards you in a slow threatening manner, it meeting the skin under your chin as he tilted your head up to him. "A lost guardian of light?" He tutted at you disapprovingly, your breath quickened in pace once the cold metal of the keyblade met with the underskin of your chin.  
You gripped your weapon close to your chest with both hands on the hilt. You struggled to find a voice to the words you wanted to escape your lips, "I-I.." You stuttered, you tried to calm down your nerves enough to speak, a free hand from the figure stood in front of you raised and made its way to your face he cupped the side of your face with his hand before speaking, "Got to be more careful sweetheart. Lots of bad guys around here, who knows what they'd do to pretty thing like you, how fortunate I found you before anyone else did." He purred lowly, stroking his thumb against your cheek, his thumb eventually made its way to your lips running his thumb over them softly "Soft and plump, they'll feel amazing around my-" You cut him off, your face almost covered in a blanket of red, "..D-Don't say it!" You managed to squeak out loudly cutting him off before trying your failed attempt of changing the subject to explain to him what your intentions were to the best of your abilities; "I was trying to find my friends, and I saw you.. You looked injured and I thought you needed healing.." You spoke softly, you proceeded to try to lower your head because you found it easier not to look directly at him, but the figure before you forced your head in place with his keyblade rested under your chin firmly forcing you to look directly at him, he leaned into towards your ear whispering, proceeding to finish his sentence from earlier "..Cock." you instantly let out a startled squeal in response your heart beating hard and fast against your chest you could swear it was just about to burst out of it’s boney cage, feeling hot and heavy, you tried to avoid contact with the male before you, your eyes averting their gaze from him looking to the side, freeing his hand that was cupping the side of your face, placing a finger each side of your face, forcing your head to look at him, responding to his gesture your eyes did exactly that averting their gaze back towards him.

He wanted to watch your reaction, he loved it and he took it all in. You gripped your clothing with your hands tightly, tugging and pulling on them slowly opening one eye while the other remained shut to watch him. His head tilted down slowly from its previous position of watching your reactions, switching his attention towards your weapon clutched ever so tightly in your grasp. With one swift movement he removed his hand from your cheek and honestly you missed his touch, grabbing your precious staff from your hands with ease you were so sure you had a tight enough hold to wrestle with him over it, but alas you didn't, keyblade still in place under your chin, with his other hand he held it to his face inspecting it thoroughly. You tried to grab it back from him, you were desperate to. It was in fact the source of your powers, despite your head efforts to grab it from him you felt threatened by his keyblade inches from your neck because you knew in one swift swipe he could end your life here and now. You snapped out of your current state, suddenly realising what was going on; "Please give it back!" You cried out, begging him. You tried countless times to reach out your hand to grab it from him all while trying to be careful about the keyblade to your neck but no no avail.  
You silenced when he turned his head to look at you. You sure as hell couldn't see his face, but you were certain he was enjoying your desperate pleas and begging,"Isn't this a kiddies toy?" He spoke to you while still staring at your weapon in disapproval, his voice was husky and deep, it brought a heat to your cheeks hearing it. "It-It's not a toy!" You pleaded back to him "I can only cast magic as long as I have it with me!" Your voice softened, eyes glued to him watching him carefully. "... It's the source of my magical powers.. Without it, I can't cast my magic.." You muttered to him under your breath. A devious, smug smirk spread across his lips, not that you could see it either way. Before you could even say another word, your eyes widened as your staff was thrown to the side like it was nothing "Can't fight now, can you sweetheart?" He taunted to you playfully, you watched your staff bounce on the hard, stone ground the gemstone that adorned the top of the staff instantly shattering when it hit the ground from the impact. You let out a horrified, gasp, "No!!" You cried out, small pebbles of tears threatening to climb to the surface of the corner of your eyes. Without thinking or caring he could strike you down at any moment, you raised your hands, shoving his keyblade to the side with a hard push before running towards your broken weapon on the ground, you dropped to your knees, picking up the shattered shards of the gemstone that once adorned your weapon. Heart broken, your precious weapon you held so dear that was specially made for you lay still and lifeless. "How could you?!" You blurted out in anger towards him, on the brink of tears, but you tried so hard to choke them back down despite how hard it was for you, you looked up into his general direction and noticed he was gone, your anger quickly subsiding, you were never the one to hold onto your anger or grudges anyway, you looked around frantically hearing a chuckle, around you but you couldn't find the source it seemed it echoed around you from everywhere. You placed your gemstone shards into your little satchel you always carried around your hip attached to your pants, you didn't care at the moment of time if he still lingering about. With a heavy sigh and with a weak smile, you force yourself stand up, holding the hilt of your staff in your hands looking down at your old companion.

Something quickly caught your eye, averting your gaze, you looked forward to see black smokey mass forming in front of you, forming into a portal, you knew what it was and you wanted to stay away from it. You backed up slowly in attempt to distance yourself from it, staring right back at it expecting someone to pop right out, walking backwards still in hopes to get as much distance as possible, well that was until you felt your back bump hard into something or.. Someone. You knew who it was, your body inches from his, you could feel the heat from his body radiating off him, it was like sitting close to a fireplace on cold winter nights. It honestly felt nice, heat rushing towards your cheeks harder causing them to flush a shade of red, but you dared not to show him at all you are flustered so you tried to hide it. Simultaneously a scent rushed your nose, it was a very heavy musky, masculine smell, both the smell and the heat from him caused a hard heat to reach your face, even though you were already blushy enough as it is. Your face now masked with a deep read shade- before you had the chance to react or move yourself away to safety you felt a pair of strong hands grab one arm each you dropping the hilt from your hand in shock, hitting the ground with a loud clank. Following seconds later, you felt the cold metal underside of his mask resting on your shoulder. The sudden contrast of coldness from the metal of his helmet caused you to make a sound, you would of rathered words, but you instead made a sound similar to a high-pitched squeak.  
He enjoyed toying with you, it excited him. He finally spoke, but whispering into your ear through his mask. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to snuff out your precious light?" One hand that was firmly placed on your wrist released itself and slowly made its way up over your chest, stopping to your neck, "To see the life slowly drain from your eyes?" he continued to whisper, placing his hand around your neck, firmly, but not enough for you to start choking. "One squeeze, that's all it'll take." Eyes widened with pure fear, dread filled every inch of your body as you panicked, no words, only whimpers escaped your lips, your free hand went to his wrist to try loosen his grip off your neck as hard as you could. "Shhh." He hushed into your ear, the cold metal of the underside of his mask brushing your ear, causing you to shiver from it's cold touch.

The hand that held your neck released itself, his arm pulling across your neck into a light choke hold, immediately crushing any chances of you escaping right then and there. You kept your hands on his arms to try fight back his grip incase he got too tight. Feeling his strong muscular arms under your fingertips, you admit you, loved the feeling of his arms but you daren't not let that become obvious to him or give him any hint that you do. "P-Please don't hurt me.." You whimpered to him your body squirming trying to wiggle free from his grasp, pleading to him for mercy. He let out an empty, emotionless deep chuckle into your ear, the sheer sound of it made your body tingle, you felt his voice rumble and vibrate in his chest against your back, in response your cheeks flushed brightly again. "No, but a pretty thing like you, I will make you mine." Freeing up his other arm and wrapping it firming across your waist to stop you from squirming. "You'll be screaming my name." He growled lustfully into your ear, continuing his sentence. "And you'll be me begging for more." Suddenly he released his grip with both arms and shoved you forwards roughly with his hand forcibly towards the very portal you hated. Your body wanted to go limp and collapse to the floor, your legs feel like jelly under your weight. His words lingered in your head stuck on repeat like a broken record player. "Move it." He demanded with a low growl, impatiently and cold, the cold tone of his voice sending a chilling sensation up your spine. Your mind raced trying to process what just happened, when suddenly you heard a whisper in your ear, he stood right behind you, his head learning over your shoulder again. "And when I do, you can run, and you can hide, but no matter what you do, I'll find you baby." You felt an uptick in his breathing, behind you, his words dripped heavily with lust. Your infamous squeak returned to his words, having no chance to acknowledge nor react to what he said you were pushed with one hard final shove into the portal followed by a yelp with him tailing close behind, as the portal engulfed you both quickly.


	2. Cherries And Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is smut right?  
> I wanted to get chapter 2 out before I slept, I'm very tired.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be even more smuttier, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Your arms quickly crossed in front of your face as a defense mechanism, with your eyes tightly squeezed shut. To your surprise you felt your back and your behind drop onto something plush. It was your queen sized bed. You darted your eyes open quickly lowering your arms to notice you were back in your room. “My room? But how?!” You thought to yourself, your eyes darting left and right following your head looking around. You couldn’t see him, the masked figure that was inches from your back moments earlier. Confused and started you cupped your arms around your knees, pulling them close to your face. You sat there thinking, trying to take in all that had happened earlier and how you ended up back in your room.

You felt worthless, useless and helpless. “My friends are still out there fighting.. And I can’t even help them.” You whispered softly to yourself placing your forehead uptop your knees you felt a verge of tears emerging again. But, not wanting to show weakness, you closed your eyes to try keep them held back. “Some friend I am..” A quiver in your voice making itself evident. Despite your efforts to keep your tears contained you, they escaped. Small dew drops of tears forming in the corner of your eyes and trickling down your cheeks.

Keeping your upright fetal position you looked tilted your head to the side, your eyes fixed onto a photo in a picture frame on the wall. You wiped your tears from your eyes, moving your legs to hang over the side of your bed. You forced yourself to stand up even though your body was hesitant to do so, walking over to the photo frame on the wall you smiled weakly placing a hand onto the glass casing over the photo. It was a photo of yourself and your Master bequeathing your beloved staff to you. “I’m sorry Master, forgive me. I was too weak.” You closed your eyes, placing a hand over your chest feeling our own heartbeat underneath, letting out a soft exhale. “But I promise it won’t happen again.”

You returned to sitting on the edge of your bed trying your best to think things over. “How did I end up back in my room?”, “How did that masked figure even know about your room?”, “Has he watched or seen you before without you acknowledging it?” You cupped your hands around your head shaking it. All these questions wracked at your brain, you didn’t even have the answer for any of them.  
“Forget the questions.” You thought to yourself, a smile on your face spreading across your lips. “I’m going to try to learn to use my magic without my staff!” Removing your hands from your head you looked down at your palms of your hands, outstretching them in front of you, you closed your eyes, clearing your mind and you focused.

Nothing happened. You took a deep breath and attempted a second time. Second try, nothing happened. You felt deflated and discouraged. But you attempted a third and final try. You saw a bright white flash of light appear before you as you saw a transparent barrier form around you. You placed your hands onto the barrier looking shocked with yourself. “Reflect?!” you thought, you smiled you didn’t care, feeling proud of yourself for being able to cast a spell without the assistance of your weapon, even if it was a spell like reflect.

Your proud moment was very short lived as a black shadowy portal formed in the corner of your eye instantly catching your attention. Without a doubt you knew It was him and he was back for you. You knew it was too good to be true that he would up and disappear leaving you in peace.  
Out he stepped, his voice ringing in your ears as he spoke. “Wow, what a neat trick sweetheart.” He slowly stalked towards you with slow but condescending clap.

You felt your heart beating hard in your chest as he approached you. You’re thankful that your barrier separated you both. You tried to speak, but fear had a tight hold of you, praying your barrier would hold up long enough to keep you safe.

“Are you going to stay in your little bubble baby?” He taunted tapping the barrier with his finger, before climbing onto your bed behind you and laying down onto his back, tucking his arms behind his head.

You quickly turned around to face, your eyes locking down onto the mask intruder laying on your bed beside you. You had so many questions to ask him, but you didn’t know how to put them into words. You parted your lips to say something, but you were cut off by your masked intruder raising his finger to silence you “Shh. Shh. Shh.”. His masked face turned to face you, as his body turned onto its side to face your general direction. “I know something that would slide in perfectly between those lips of yours. But, you’re insissant on staying in that little bubble of yours.” He placed a hand firmly onto your barrier, with one hard shove he pushed you off causing you to roll off the side of your bed and onto the floor.

You yelped landing hard on your backside. “Ouch!” Placing your hand on your backside, you rubbed it hoping to sooth the pain that lingered there. You looked up at him, to find him looking down at you watching you from the bed, but you knew under that mask of his he wore a smirk on his lips.

Your barrier had cracked and shattered around you saving from the impact of the fall off your bed. Even though you had cast a barrier and you were proud of it, it was still weaker version of the one you could cast if you still had your staff with you.  
A gasp escaped lips and eyes widened coming to the realization that your barrier was now tiny small glass shard surrounding. You looked around yourself to do a double take, you were too horrified to accept the truth, wanted to somehow believe you were wrong.

“Oh look, you’ve popped your bubble.” The masked intruder swung his legs over the side of his bed, sitting upright he placed a hand in front of him forming a shadowy portal underneath you. Ultimately you sunk right into it and teleported right on top of his lap and into his arms. “You’re mine now, my little magician.”

You whined and squirmed in his grasp trying to attempt to wiggle free, you placed two hands onto his chest pushing yourself away trying to put some distance between yourself and your masked intruder. “Who are you?” You spoke shyly to him, your gaze averting to the side trying to avoid direct eye contact with him. His strong muscular arms kept you firmly in place. Humourless chuckling escaping his lips at your failed attempts to escape his hold on you.

“Vanitas.” Leaning forward towards your ear, he purred into it the deep rumble of his voice entering your ear making you shiver from it being so close to you. “Up close you sure are eye candy.”  
You squeaked in response to his words, your cheeks shifting to a rosy red your heart ready to burst out of your chest right then and there. You looked to his mask, now you had a name you wanted to see his face. Shifting about on his lap you looked to him, your voice weak and squeaky.   
“Can I see your face..?”

“Take it off and take a look, baby.”  
Your arms and hands trembling violently as you forced them away from his chest and raised them to his face. Placing each hand on either side of the black glass that he hid his face behind, you gave the mask a gentle tug from his face slowly removing it to reveal his face underneath.  
Your heart thumped against your chest, increasing in speed once you laid your eyes onto his face.

You were at a loss for words.  
His bright golden eyes staring right back at you making you feel mesmerized. You couldn’t look away no matter how hard you tried to. His spiky raven hair complementing his hair perfectly, regardless if it looked messy you still thought it suited him perfectly. You placed your fingertips to his skin, gently running them down his cheek stopping just above the silver metal frame that cupped his chin.  
“He’s so handsome.” You thought to yourself taking in every detail of his face.

“Like what you see?” A devious smirk curling onto his lips.  
You immediately snapped back to you senses escaping your momentarily trance. Your face glowed a bright rosy red shade.  
“W-What?” You stuttered at him in a squeaky-pitched tone. You forced yourself to advert your gaze from him despite how hard it was. But who are you kidding? It was written all over your face. You thought he was hot. Heck, even his smirks were hot, and he knew it. Just one look at your face and he saw it all.

He felt a firm but gentle grip take hold of your chin, his hand cupped under it forcing your head back into his direction.  
“Don’t deny it baby. You want me just as badly as much as I want you.”  
You placed both hands around his wrist, pulling his hand from your face pulling as hard as you could but to no avail.  
“Ah, ah, ah.” He tutted at you. You removed your hands from his wrist submissively and quickly.  
“Let’s see if you taste as good as you look.” Pinching the sides of your face with his fingers, he pulled your face closer to his, hot breath hitting your face.  
“Vanitas..?” Your eyes widened as he pushed his lips against yours. “Mmpphff!!” Whimpeing muffled sounds escaped your lips as your lips wrestled against his, unsure where to place your hands you were content enough to place them on his chest for now feeling his heartbeat under your fingertips.  
Vanitas proceeded to force his tongue between your lips, not giving any hesitation you allowed access. You tried to place grip onto his spandex bodysuit, as your tongues did a dance of dominance. Of course you lost that one, your tongue submissively allowing Vanitas’ tongue to caress and play with yours now you liked.

Pulling your tongue and lips from Vanitas’, you gasped and panted to catch your breath. The taste of Vanitas’ lingering in your mouth, you placed a hand to your mouth, embarrassed with yourself over you became so submissive to him.  
“I’m sorry.. I-” Your voice was quiet and weak, body trembling all over. Your lower stomach heating and coiling up from the makeout session you just had.

“You’re delicious sweetheart.” Vanitas growled lustfully at you licking up your taste from his lips.  
“Now, let’s put that sweet, little, tight mouth of yours to work shall we?” You were lifted from his lap with ease and forced to stand on your legs, your legs wobbling and threatening to give out underneath you. Without wasting any time Vanitas instructed you what to do. “Get down onto your knees in front of me.”

You submissively did what you were told, stepping in front of Vanitas, he knelt down onto your knees. Vanitas got to unbuckling his belt from his waist, then gripping your hands he started guiding your hands towards his growing bulge.  
You looked at his surprisingly large bulge placing your hands on top of, you started to play his bulge in your hands. You looked up at Vanitas, his golden eyes locking with yours as you leaned forwards towards his bulge placing a sweet kiss onto it, not once breaking eye contact.

“Be a good girl and, pull my cock out for me.”  
You nodded shyly and submissively to his demands hooking your fingertips under the waistband of his spandex suit to pull the bottom half down enough to reveal a thick, long throbbing shaft to spring out. “Now, taste it.”

You gripped the bottom of his shaft with your hand, your tongue trailing up and down over the length of his shaft. A small pool of precum forming out of the slit on the head of his shaft. You ran your tongue to the head of his shaft, the tip of your tongue licking up the precum from the slit. The taste of his precum was salty, but you enjoyed it.

You felt a hand slide around to the back of your head, fingers coming through your hair. Various sounds escaped Vanitas’ lips, most were mixtures of grunts and actual moan.  
You parted your lips open, sliding your head taking in his shaft into your mouth. You removed your hand from his shaft, moving it down to his balls Cupping one into your hand, you played and fondled with as you sucked down onto his length. Your tongue stroking and dancing around his length.

Vanitas kept his glare on you as you placing an extra hand onto the back of your head, keeping it in place as both hands became entangled into your hair. “Good girl. That’s it baby.” Without warning you felt Vanitas’ hips roughly thrust deeper into your mouth and down your throat. The tightness and warmth of your mouth driving jolts of pleasure through his shaft and up his body.  
HIs rough thrusting causing you gag and choke a bit.

You squirmed a bit on your knees with your legs squeezing shut. Your heat and nub aching and begging attention from you or even better, Vanitas. A whine managing to escape your throat and past Vanitas’ thrusts. You placed a had on either side of his hips, trying to take in as much of Vanitas you could, you occasionally made eye contact with him. He tasted amazing, your tongue lavishing every inch of his shaft in your mouth.

You squeezed your eyes shut feeling Vanitas’ warm but strangely sweet, sticky white substance fill the back of your throat. You swore you heard him let out a blissful moan.  
“Be a good girl, and swallow it for me.” Bucking his hips a couple times, filling your mouth and throat, slowly pulling out of your mouth. “Swallow it.” He demanded in a colder, harsher tone this time. You removed your hands from his waist, swallowing down his sweet, sticky substance, you opened your eyes staring up at him.  
“Good girl.” Vanitas purred down at you.  
Vanitas reached down a hand cupping your cheek, a thumb stroking your lips. “Baby, you have some serious skill with that mouth of yours.”

“T-Thank you.” You whispered softly under your breath. Letting out a surprised squeak, you felt Vanitas’ strong arms lift you up off the floor and place you down onto your back onto your bed. You watched him climb on top of you, his muscular body looming over your petite, danity frame. “Let’s pop that cherry of yours, shall we?” His tongue hungrily licking his lips.

Your boy whined and ached at his words, you wanted Vanitas, just as badly Vanitas wanted you. You couldn’t hide it anymore, you were too ashamed to voice it to him, but you didn’t have to. Because Vanitas knew it.


End file.
